dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Backpack (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the character, click here. Backpack is the 16th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi (debut) *Val the Octopus *Grumpy Old Troll Summary Dora tells us a story on how she first got her backpack and uses it from that day on. Recap Dora tells us the time where she first got her backpack. It all started when Dora was looking for her library books. She had to bring back all 8 books to library before it closes or they'll be late. Dora tries to carry all 8 books by hand but they were heavy. And that's when Dora's parents had something to help her carry the books to the library, it was a backpack. Dora thanked her parents and loaded the books inside her backpack. Dora puts on her backpack and gets a hug and kiss to her parents. She then tells Backpack that they had to get to the library before it closes. Dora left her house and her parents reminded her to use what backpack has inside. As Dora was on her way to the library, she hears somebody crying and it was Boots the monkey. He told Dora that he fell and got a booboo. So, Dora checks her backpack to see if there was something to heal Boots' booboo and they chose a soft bandage. She puts it on Boots' booboo, blows a kiss on her hand and pats it gently. Boots thanked Dora & her backpack. Dora explained to Boots that she had to get to the library before it closes. Dora & Boots noticed a map popped out of Backpack. They used it and Map told them that first they had to go across the troll bridge, next they had to climb over the Big Rock and then get to the library. On the way, Dora & Boots used an umbrella to keep dry from a rain cloud, safety scissors to cut through the troll's net, a rope to pull Boots out of a sea of icky sticky sand and some sticky tape to patch the rip on the rope so they can climb up the rock safely. They then slid down the rock. Suddenly, Swiper swipes Dora's backpack and hides her. Dora & Boots looked for Backpack by listening to the sounds. They found Backpack alright and she was in the tree. The library bell sounds and they had to get to the library before it closes for the day. They shout "abre" to the open the door to the library. They made it in on time and Val the Octopus was about to close the library. So, they got out the 8 books and they were returned back to the library in the nick of time. Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Big Rock #Library Listen to the sounds # Sheep in the bush # Duck in the flower bush # Backpack in the tree # Ack Ack Bird behind the stump Trivia *This episode is about how Dora first got her very own backpack. *This episode shows who Dora's dad looks like. *This is the only episode Boots cries. *After Dora puts on her backpack, she is seen dancing. *Starting with this episode, whenever the blue cursor clicks on something, it will sharply glow for a whole second. *This is where Dora & Boots use everything that Backpack had inside. *This episode appeared on "Dora's Backpack Adventure" on VHS. *This is the 3rd time that Dora & Boots had to cross the troll bridge and the third time they meet the Grumpy Old Troll. *Even though, Grumpy Old Troll can get very grumpy, he'll be able to control his temper on later episodes. *The Fiesta Trio play a different fanfare after Dora & Boots sung the We Did It song. *This is the 16th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to read the wrong year; 2001. This trend is brought back in The Missing Piece (earlier airings). *The episode's title is not to be confused with the character. *This is the first episode to have four places, even though the Icky Sticky Sand is not on the map. This is fixed in the book, where the sand is on the map. *This is also the first episode to have the same name as a character. *This is the second episode when somebody says: "¡Lo hicimos!" at the tail end of the We Did It song, that being Backpack. The first one is The Legend of the Big Red Chicken, which Señor Tucan does it. *This is the first episode for the Fiesta Trio to play the fanfare three times. This doesn't happen again until Season 3. *This is the first episode for Dora and Boots to climb up and slide down. Goofs *Dora's parents doesn't tell Dora that a map can give her directions on her travels. *The Big Rock is smaller than it needs to be when it is first seen in the distance. *The canyon for the Big Rock is replaced with bushes when the rock is first seen. This also applies to the game. *Similarly, it is medium sized on the map. Gallery Dora Introduces Herself.jpg|Dora at the beginning of the episode Backpack.|link=File:Dora Introduces Herself.jpg 15201845.jpg L_dora_the_explorer_s01_e16-ingested.jpg Smaller Rock.jpg|link=File:The_Big_Rock's_Errors MV5BMjE3OTEwOTEzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzc0NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Ready to slide down the rock? Try not to hurt yourself. download 354656.jpg at the libary.jpg|This is Val with Backpack's books. 5155U+0eeTL.jpg DOVE.jpg Dora-explorer-doras-backpack-adventure-vhs-cover-art.jpg|This episode was on this VHS tape. Character find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Rhymes and Riddles Episodes Category:Episodes Named After Characters